


Trinity

by mechadogmarron



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Parental Knights of Hanoi, Polyamory, Team as Family, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechadogmarron/pseuds/mechadogmarron
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day: the perfect time for food, conversation, and maybe even a little kissing.And reflecting, of course, on your two beautiful, wonderful, cyberterrorist sons.





	Trinity

“We have a reservation, under the name Asō.”

Asō was a respectable enough man that the host didn't wonder why he'd made Valentine’s reservations for three, nor why one of those three had almost comedically oversized red glasses that looked laughable with the comfortable but semiformal outfit Kyoko had probably picked out for him. Or if he did wonder, he was at least professional enough to hide it. Small miracles.

“Ah, yes. Right this way, sir.”

It was an airy, spacious joint. Must've cost a fortune just for the property, taking up this much room in this part of the city. It promised a multicultural experience in pescatarian farm-to-table cuisine. More importantly, it promised all of this in a hip, trendy, slightly causal atmosphere with an almost American twist. Not too classy, in any case. They'd gone to a truly refined outfit one year. Abject disaster. They were scientists, not socialites; Kyogami’s money hadn't changed that.

He settled into his chair, Genome to his right and Kyoko his left. The latter wore his usual grin as he took in his surroundings, and damn if it didn't look good on him. Even better than the deep blue-green cardigan he wore over a thin cotton turtleneck; it was, in many ways, a slightly classier version of his usual outfit. When he spoke, it was only a little too loud, in that way that was more endearing than embarrassing. “Good choice.”

“It should be nice,” Kyoko agreed. She was beautiful, too, even disguised. Careful makeup and thin silicone pads combined to slightly reshape her face and blind automated security systems to her identity, and combined with a haircut to create an effect that was slightly uncanny — but he'd know her smile anywhere. She pointed to the menu. “They've got a wonderful selection. G, what are you thinking about getting?”

“Grilled salmon.” The like always went unsaid.

“It's a classic for a reason,” Asō said. “I'm thinking about the chef’s selection; what about you, B?”

“I'm curious about their Hawaiian-style aku. I've always thought it would be nice to visit there, you know.”

“Someday, we’ll get past this, and we’ll go there. And the Smithsonian, too.” He looked over to Genome.

“Where would you take us, Asō?” he asked. “When we win.”

He thought about it for a moment. “I don't know. I'm happy wherever you guys are. I guess I'd like if we could take the boys somewhere. Without any pretenses. Just to relax.”

“Yeah…”

It was a pleasant thought — Ryoken, finally free, relaxing at the beach, not primed to fight at any moment, not hyperaware of every tiny movement, not constantly in search of an enemy only he could understand. Spectre, as calm as he could ever be, examining some exotic tree in that bizarre and yet charming way he did, perhaps even calm enough to begin raving about it to one of them.

“What would you like, sirs and madame?”

The voice broke him from the reverie. Before he could speak, Kyoko had already put in all three of their orders, alongside a bottle of mid-grade champagne — forty or fifty thousand yen in a liquor store, ninety thousand here.

Goddamn, he loved her.

“You have good taste,” Genome said when the drink arrived and he first took a — well, not quite a gulp, but certainly not a sip.

“I knew you'd appreciate it,” she said with a smile. “No offense, G, but your tastes are pretty straightforward.”

“Just don't appreciate it too much. I'd like to enjoy the night.”

Genome grinned. “Wouldn't miss it for the world, Asō.”

“Ooh, someone has plans.” Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Mind filling us in?”

“Nothing too special. Pretty much the same as last year.” He scratched his head, sheepish. “With everything that's going on, I didn't want to book anything that would have us too far from the pier. Things should be quiet, but you never know…”

“Oh, good. In that case, I have a surprise.”

A shiver ran up his spine. Genome and surprises didn't mix well, except on those occasions when they mixed very, very well. This, judging by the look on his face, might well be the latter. “Can't wait.”

“Oh, you two.” Kyoko rolled her eyes. “There'll be plenty of time for that later. Anyways, how did you find this place, Asō? I didn't think you kept up with the cuisine scene.”

“Spec, believe it or not. He noticed me looking online and namedropped the place; apparently one of the minds behind it also runs a garden supply store he frequented before, well…”

“Yeah.”

Having children had never been in the cards for him, not seriously. But then, falling in love with two people at once — and one of them a man — hadn't been what he'd planned, either. All any of them could do was try to do best by the boys their former employer had so thoroughly wrecked.

“He seems like he's been doing a bit better, on a whole, at least.” Kyoko smiled. “I think the duel helped put things in perspective, a bit. It was atrocious how he treated that poor girl, though.”

“He's too flexible.” Genome sighed. “I hope it helps him. He reminds me so much of me when I was younger.”

“Yeah, I can see it.” Memories of their youngest coworker silent with stress, bursting at the seams with brilliant ideas but too terrified of rejection and embarrassment to speak a word of them, flashed through his head.

Some, high and mighty without a lick of sense, might've identified the problem with a younger Genome, and with Spectre, as how awkward they were, how bizarre in their convictions, how monomaniacal. What idiots. Anyone with half a mind for thought could see that what had burned his lover, what now ate at his — his son was the conviction that they weren't worthy of love, that the atrocious laziness and fear the world treated them with was deserved.

Under the table, he twined his fingers with the man’s, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks,” Genome said. “He’ll be fine in the end, I'm sure. It's just that I want him to be happy, you know? He's been through too much for someone that age.”

“For someone any age. I wish—” Kyoko shook her head. “But it doesn't matter what I wish. We can't turn back the clock. All we can do is be there for them.”

“Speaking of being there for them, did you get the supply list for the week, G?”

“Of course, Asō. I like to think I'm at least that on top of things. It's all the usual stuff, nothing weird. We’ll have to pick them out some Valentine’s chocolate together! Although I'm sure the displays are picked over by now.”

“There'll be plenty, don't worry. They’ll probably prefer something less, err, holiday-oriented, anyways.” Kyoko smiled. “There's an imports store near that grocery Spec likes that should have something interesting.”

“Good. He—” Asō looked up to find the waiter approaching, a platter in each hand. The man served them quickly and hurried off, polite but scarce, the way all three of them preferred.

The chef’s selection included a mix of sashimi alongside an unfamiliar-looking salad and a small dish of some sort of exotically spiced rice. He'd eaten maybe two pieces by the time that Genome had finished half his fish; Kyoko, like him, was pacing herself.

“This is delicious!” he said, too loud, face bright as the sun.

“I agree,” Kyoko said, and she was just as brilliant.

He smiled, taking a bite of his salad.

In what felt like moments, the food was eaten — largely set to the sound of Genome explaining an exciting recent discovery in his field — and the bill settled.In what felt like moments more, he was leading them over to the (regular, traveler’s type) hotel he'd booked for the evening, as much to sleep in an actual bed and not packed in the second Kyogami family boat as anything else. In what felt like moments, they were in private again, and Kyoko could finally peel off her fake face and be herself again.

In moments, it was only them, and them in freedom; in moments, he could wrap his arms around Genome freely, could press their lips together, and then Kyoko her own arms around the two of them, and they could exist in silent comfort once more.

“I've missed this,” she said, “just the three of us.”

He couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Genome (and Spectre) are largely projection here; Dr. Genome being a weird tech guy with a bizarre obsession he basically never shuts up about is very familiar to me. :V
> 
> I like the dynamic of the Knights as parental figures; lord knows Ryoken and Spectre need ‘em. :)


End file.
